


driving the nightmare i can’t escape from

by shuri_is_my_queen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, Nightmares, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuri_is_my_queen/pseuds/shuri_is_my_queen
Summary: Mr. Stark doesn’t understand. His Harley is gone. How can he breathe if Harley is gone? How can he live when the life has been taken out of his world? “H-Harley…” the boy managed to choke out before collapsing onto Mr. Stark.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	driving the nightmare i can’t escape from

**Author's Note:**

> tw / cw: mentions of suicide, nightmares, and panic attacks

_ The phone rings. Once. Twice. Three times. “I’m coming, I'm coming.” Peter huffs. He reaches across his bed, grabbing his phone and pausing the movie he was watching. It’s Macy Keener. Calls from Macy aren’t that uncommon, however it’s 3 am. That means 2 am in Tennessee where his boyfriend is.  _

_ Peter picks up the phone, “Hello?”  _

_ He hears sobbing on the other line, “P- Peter, it’s… it’s Harley.” Macy breaks down in tears again. Peter’s chest tightens. “What happened to him? Is he okay?” The woman takes a steadying breath that doesn’t seem to help. “N-no. Peter, he's not okay, sweetheart. He…. well… he killed himself, baby. I found him about an hour ago.”  _

_ Peter’s heart stops. No. Nonononono. Not Harley. Not his Harley. He had seemed fine on the phone mere hours ago. He was supposed to be flying to New York tomorrow. He was never going to see those sparkling blue eyes again. Never curl into the taller boy’s side after a long day. Never jump into his arms after being so many states away. They were supposed to have a lifetime together. Harley is, no  _ **_was_ ** _ , only 17. This isn’t how it was supposed to go.  _

“Peter? Peter, baby you have to breathe. Peter!”

* * *

Peter shoots up. He can’t breathe.  _ Harley.  _ No. Harley is dead. Nonononono. He lets out a wail that is almost inhuman. 

The boy is vaguely aware of someone shouting his name, though to him it sounds miles away. Someone is gripping his shoulders. “Peter!” The voice is no longer shouting. It’s more urgent, pulling Peter back to himself minutely. “Buddy you have to breathe. You’re going to pass out if you don’t.” Mr. Stark. 

Mr. Stark doesn’t understand. His Harley is  _ gone _ . How can he breathe if Harley is gone? How can he live when the life has been taken out of his world? “H-Harley…” the boy managed to choke out before collapsing onto Mr. Stark. 

The man holds Peter tightly and cards his hands through the boy’s hair. “Deep breaths buddy. It’s okay. You’re okay. Everyone is okay. Harley is okay. You were dreaming.” He repeats this until Peter calms down a bit. 

“Harley’s okay? But… but I thought he…” the boy dissolves into tears again. Mr. Stark makes a confused noise, “Thought he what? You know what, never mind. How about we call him so you can see for yourself that he’s okay?”

Peter nods frantically. Mr. Stark pulls the shaking boy close and pulls out his phone, dialing Harley and putting the phone on a video call. 

“What’s up old man? Did you fall and can’t get up?”

Peter lets out a gut wrenching sob. “H-Harls?” His voice is timid and unbelieving. 

Harley panics at the state his boyfriend seems to be in. “Petey? Baby are you okay? What happened? How can I help?” 

Ignoring the first two questions, Peter frantically demands, “Show me your arms. Please.” 

“Petey, what?”

“Please, Harls.” Peter begs. 

Mr. Stark gives the boy next to him an odd look but doesn’t say anything. 

Harley nods soothingly, “Alright, darlin’.” He pulls up the sleeves of his Rose Hill High sweatshirt and shows Peter his bare forearms. “See Petey-Pie? I’m okay.” He gives Peter a small smile. 

Peter intently scans his boyfriend for any trace that he might be lying. His blue eyes are sparkling with warmth, care, and concern. And there are no signs of dried tears or anything to indicate his distress. “Promise?”

“I promise, darlin’. I’m okay. And you can see for yourself in a few hours when I come up there okay?”

He nods. “I can’t wait.” Peter gives Harley a timid, tired smile. He yawns. 

Harley chuckles, “You want to get back to bed baby?”

Peter hesitates, “If I call you on my phone, will you stay with me until I fall asleep?”

“Of course, darlin’.”

Peter calls Harley on his phone and Mr. Stark carefully stands up and plants a kiss on top of Peter’s head. “I’ll be in my room if you need anything, Pete.” Peter smiles tiredly up at him. 

Mr. Stark shuts the door after him and sighs in relief. He hates seeing Peter so distressed. He has an idea of what the kid dreamt about, but doesn’t want to push.  _ At least he has Harley. _ He thinks as he hears Peter giggle a little from his room. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have no clue if i’m going to continue this. let me know if i should and leave your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
